Imperial Chinese Wraps
Ingredients Filling * 1½ cups (about 10 oz) crumbled TVP * 2 cups vegetarian, chicken-flavored stock * 16 leaves bibb or butter lettuce * 16 Peking pancakes * 1 small onion, minced (about ½ cup) * 8 water chestnuts, minced * 4 dried shiitake mushrooms, soaked, stemmed and minced * ¼ cup fresh or frozen green peas * 2 tsp regular or low-sodium soy sauce * 2 tsp cornstarch * 1 tsp salt * ½ tsp sugar * 1 egg yolk * 4 cups vegetable oil for deep-frying plus * 4 tbsp vegetable oil for stir-frying * 2 oz rice noodles Sauce * 1 tbsp soy sauce * 1 tbsp water * 1 tsp cornstarch * ½ tsp sesame oil * ½ tsp sugar * ¼ tsp freshly ground black pepper * 1 tbsp rice wine Directions Filling # Place TVP in bowl, cover with chicken-flavored stock and set aside for 1 hour. # Meanwhile, separate lettuce leaves, and rinse well. # Pat dry, and place in two stacks of 8, putting smaller leaves on top. # Use cleaver to shape lettuce leaves into circles about 4 inches round. # Stack, and refrigerate until needed. # Wrap pancakes in damp towel to prepare for steaming. # Place onion, water chestnuts, mushrooms and peas in separate piles on large plate, and set aside. # Drain TVP, squeezing out excess liquid. # Combine 2 teaspoons soy sauce, 2 teaspoons cornstarch, salt, sugar and egg yolk in mixing bowl. # Stir in TVP, and set aside. Sauce # Combine 1 tablespoon soy sauce, water, 1 teaspoon cornstarch, sesame oil, sugar, black pepper and rice wine in small bowl, and set aside. Wraps # Heat oil for deep-frying to 400°F, or when rice noodle placed in oil instantly puffs up. # Separate noodles, and carefully place in oil. # Using skimmer or slotted spoon, turn noodles over immediately, and cook for total of 10 seconds. # Remove from oil, and drain on paper towels. # Place cooked noodles in center of serving platter, and place two stacks of lettuce circles at each end of platter. # Place wrapped pancakes in steamer basket, and heat over boiling water for 3 minutes, or until softened. # Fold softened pancakes into quarters, and place overlapping around platter. # Heat wok over high heat. # Add 2 tablespoons oil and stir-fry marinated TVP for 2 to 3 minutes, or until golden. # Using slotted spoon, remove from oil and place on plate. # Add another 2 tbsp of oil to wok, stir-fry onion until soft and add remaining vegetables. # Return TVP to wok, and mix. # Stir sauce mixture, and add to wok. Stir-fry for 30 seconds, and pour onto noodle nest on platter. # Place two Chinese ceramic spoons in mounded “pigeon meat” for serving. # To serve, top pancake with lettuce round. # Spoon noodles and filling onto lettuce, and roll up taco-style to eat. Category:Vegetarian Recipes Category:Textured soy protein Recipes Category:Water chestnut Recipes Category:Rice noodle Recipes Category:Pea Recipes Category:Sake Recipes Category:Rice wine Recipes Category:Shiitake mushroom Recipes Category:Bibb lettuce Recipes Category:Rice Recipes